


Crisis Point

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [23]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Jess in danger, Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “cliffhanger” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crisis Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “cliffhanger” challenge.

The creature's claws scuffed against the atrium floor. Jess held her breath as it snorted, its tongue flicking out to taste the air.

Becker gripped his gun tighter, the staccato of his heart drowning out Jess' whimpers – he didn't think she even realised she was making them.

He knew what he had to do but he couldn't quite make himself move. Not yet. Not when only a bullet would do and every angle his team found made hitting Jess inevitable.

There _had_ to be a way to save her, but he just couldn't see it.

Then a shot rang out.


End file.
